


Krk

by Aileeah



Series: Adventní kalendář [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: John Watson v životě nenašel absolutně žádný důvod, proč by mu měl stát jakýkoliv mužský krk za druhý pohled.A pak potkal Sherlocka Holmese.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Adventní kalendář [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Krk

Johna Watsona by jaktěživo nenapadlo, že by mohl okouzleně obdivovat jakýkoliv mužský krk. Byla to představa tak absurdní, že mu nikdy nepřišla ani na mysl - co by na něm taky viděl?

Ženský krk? Proč ne, tam už je na co koukat. Elegantní šíje zdůrazněná rafinovaně zvoleným výstřihem a vysoko vyčesaným drdolem má své kouzlo a inspirovala nejednoho básníka i malíře – tak proč by k jejím půvabům zůstával slepý John. Ale nenašel absolutně žádný důvod, proč by mu měl stát za druhý pohled krk jakéhokoliv muže.

A pak potkal Sherlocka Holmese.

Dokud byli prostě jenom spolubydlící a přátelé, přešel Sherlockův dlouhý, elegantní krk, který končil v hustých tmavých kadeřích, tak maximálně závistivou myšlenkou, že matka příroda je pěkná děvka, která si na spravedlnost v nadělování fyzických předností fakt nehraje, a zatímco někde skrblí, jinde rozmařile naděluje plnými hrstmi.

Ale jakmile se v dynamice mezi nimi začalo cosi měnit, ještě dříve, než si to sám vůbec uvědomil, zalétal mu pohled na ten sněhobílý krk čím dál častěji a zůstával na něm čím dál déle. A když už i sám sobě připustil, že jeho city už nejsou tak nevinně přátelské, přestal své okouzlení sám přes sebou skrývat a začal se jím kochat zcela bez zábran.

K Sherlockovi se hodil přímo dokonale – byl stejně dlouhý, štíhlý, bledý a elegantní, měl dokonalé křivky a byl palčivě, trýznivě nedostupný. A navíc věčně zamotaný do té absurdně luxusní šály.

A čím vyzývavěji se před Johnem nakrucoval, natahoval, otáčel a dramaticky schovával za vysoko zdvižený límec kabátu, tím větší měl John chuť s jeho majitelem prostě švihnout o nejbližší zeď, tu zpropadenou kašmírovou šálu z něj jedním prudkým pohybem servat a hladově se do něj zakousnout.

Naštěstí jeho vojenské sebeovládání bylo stále železné a nic takového nedopustilo, a tak se nebohý doktor spokojil s pečlivě tajenými toužebnými pohledy a fantazií jedoucí na plné obrátky.

*

Jednoho dne ale doběhli na Baker Street po vydatné honičce, rozesmátí, zadýchaní a uřícení, chvíli se vydýchávali opření o zeď v hale a vzápětí se vydali nahoru do bytu. A tam si Sherlock jedním vláčným pohybem stáhnul šálu, kterou se svoji typickou nonšalancí hodil směrem k věšáku, na který se ovšem netrefil. Šála spadla na podlahu, kde taky zůstala ležet, protože geniální detektiv Sherlock Holmes se nebude zdržovat takovými podružnostmi jako je nedělání chaotického čurbesu všude, kudy chodí. A navíc zrovna bojoval s kabátem, který se nejspíš dle svého rozkošného zvyku chystal pohodit na nejbližší kus nábytku dál v bytě.

John po něm hodil nasupeným pohledem, ale když ten zůstal bez jakékoliv odezvy, pro šálu se rezignovaně sehnul. Už už se natahoval, že ji pověsí, jenže ta zrádná ruka zničehonic odmítla příkaz splnit a zcela o vlastní vůli na poslední chvíli změnila směr. K Johnovu obličeji. A než si doktor stačil uvědomit, co vlastně dělá, labužnicky do té hebkosti, vyhřáté teplem Sherlockova těla, zabořil obličej a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl. Smysly mu zaplnila vůně drahé kolínské, šamponu, aviváže, a hlavně jedinečná, jemná a naprosto dokonalá vůně Sherlocka samotného. Hladově ji vdechoval, oči slastí přimhouřené, a vychutnával si to příjemné mrazení podél páteře, které se rozlévalo do celého těla se speciálním důrazem na oblast hrudníku. A rozkroku.

Okolní svět kamsi zmizel a on stál na místě jako přikovaný, obličej zavrtaný do té vyhřáté voňavé hebkosti, která ho naprosto pohltila a do krevního oběhu mu napumpovala pár hektolitrů nanejvýš zajímavých chemických sloučenin.

Z transu ho vytrhly až hlučné, blížící se kroky a detektivova ruka na klice dveří. John provinile nadskočil, okamžitě vystřízlivěl a šálu odhodil na věšák, jakoby ho pálila. Vzápětí si začal rozepínat vlastní bundu a pevně doufal, že Sherlock tentokrát své pověsti geniálního detektiva zadost neučinil a ničeho si nevšimnul.

*

Když si John po prvních polibcích omámeně uvědomí, že už Sherlockovo tělo nemusí jenom tajně obdivovat zpovzdálí, odtrhne se od těch jeho nádherných plných rtů a pokračuje dál po čelisti až k uchu a z něj konečně, konečně na ten dráždivý krk. Pomalu se prolíbává celou tou elegantní křivkou, pod ústy cítí její hebkost a horkost splašeného tepu, beze spěchu zkoumá celou jeho plochu od voňavých kudrn až k ramenům, ukládá si do paměti každou pihu, každý sval a každý roztřesený zvuk, který jeho zkoumání vyloudí ze Sherlockových pootevřených rtů.

Po jemném úvodu zapojí do práce i jazyk, někde zlehka, jinde zatlačí, až nakonec olízne ten nekonečný krk po celé délce a vychutnává si u toho Sherlockovo vzpínání. Dole, tam, kde se krk napojuje na ramena, najde mimořádně citlivé místečko, vítězoslavně se usměje a pomalu, převelice pomalu se do něj zakousne. Sherlock ze sebe vyrazí přiškrcený výkřik a zatne Johnovi prsty do zad, což doktora ještě povzbudí, a stiskne hebkou kůži i pevný sval pod ní ještě trochu víc. Reakcí rozhodně není zklamaný. Následně zkusí, jestli je podobně citlivé i to stejné místo na opačné straně krku, kam se zakousne už bez přehnané opatrnosti. Sherlockovo táhlé zanaříkání ho nade vší pochybnost ujistí, že rozhodně je.

Pak už svoji ruku v Sherlockových vlasech sevře v pěst, pevně si detektiva přidrží a nakloní mu hlavu tak, aby si usnadnil přístup ke všem zajímavým zákoutím. A přestane se krotit.

Bez zábran na tom dráždivém krku hoduje, hladí ho, líbá, kouše a olizuje, užívá si Sherlockovy vzdechy a překotný tep pod svými rty a vynahrazuje si všechny ty měsíce a roky tajného toužení. Mstí se za všechny ty nakrucující provokace a plní si všechny fantazie, které o tom dokonalém krku spřádal, dokud nepřevede do reality každičkou z nich a nepromění Sherlocka v roztřesenou, souvisle sténající hromádku slasti, která se neudrží na nohou.

Když se od něj konečně odtrhne, připadá si jako opilý, ztěžka oddychuje a na tváři se mu mísí intenzivní vzrušení, neskrývaný obdiv a trocha samolibosti.

A setsakra se těší, až spolu zase vyrazí ulicemi Londýna, adrenalin svištící v žilách, Sherlockova šála bude dramaticky vlát a on už nebude muset ze všech sil krotit touhu ji z něho někde v postranní uličce servat, praštit s ním o nejbližší zeď a do toho dlouhého krku se mu divoce zakousnout. A něco mu říká, že tentokrát si to Sherlock jen tak bez protiútoku líbit nenechá...

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Řekněte mi to! :o)


End file.
